


Mother

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She yearns for a child with her beloved, a child who will be heir to the throne of Ferelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

Daniella sighed as the last of the elven children left with their Feastday presents.

"Tired?" Alistair asked, coming over to help her pack up the leftover gifts.

"A little," she acknowledged, "But that’s not what’s bothering me."

"What is bothering you?" Alistair asked, "The nobles questioning whether I’m really a son of Maric?"

"Well, that bothers me too," Daniella admitted, "but that’s not it. I’m worried that I will not have any children because of the Taint."

"Oh, now you’re worried about that?" Alistair inquired, somewhat amused.

"I want to seek Morrigan out, find out if that ritual of hers could be used to allow us to have a child together," Daniella stated.

"Do you even know where to begin searching for her?"

Daniella nodded. “Word has reached me of where she might be.”

"Then you should go, seek her out," Alistair encouraged, "I doubt she will say no to you, considering how close the two of you became."


End file.
